Wanted
by That Lady of Mischief
Summary: Un asesinato lleva a Nellie y Sweeney a la fuga, secretos se revelaran al igual que posibles entimientos. HP.ST x-over, Sweenett
1. una mala noche

**Nota de autora: **ñam…la verdad no se qué puedo decir de esto, excepto claro que esto lo siento como un cambio…digo, los que ya me han de conocer sabrán que mis historias pertenecen a otro fandom (Danny Phantom) pero… por crueles cuestiones del destino he decidido cambiar de lugar (por "crueles cuestiones" me refiero a la cancelación del show y la falta de interés comparado como antes) .

Pero bueno… mejor dejemos estas cosas para después y empecemos con esto…

Y recuerden… ni Sweeney Todd ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, por más que deseara que así fuese, no lo es u.u

* * *

Capitulo 1 – Mala noche

Londres, una noche típica; lluviosa y deprimente.

Un niño, no más de los 13, 14 años. Su pelo negro ahora mojado debido a la lluvia; su ropa oscura, vieja y maltratada; se encontraba caminando a paso rápido por las frías calles, en sus brazos sostenía una bolsa llena de comida.

"Cielos, ya es tarde..." se decía a sí mismo el joven pasante. "Mama se va a preocupar si no llego".

La calle parecía desierta. Todo estaba callado.

Demasiado callado…

Alguien, o algo andaba cerca. El pequeño lo sabía, podía sentir una presencia acercándose cada vez más y más.

"No ha de ser nada" dijo, "solo ha de ser otra persona pasando por aquí, nada fuera de lo común".

Siguió por su camino, sin percatarse que los pasos se escuchaban más cerca hasta que…

Un chapoteo atrajo la atención del niño; este volteo para ver pero…

_Avada Kedavra!_

Un rayo de luz verde ilumino la calle, mostrando un poste que decía "Calle Fleet".

El sonido seco de algo golpeando el piso, seguido por el tronar de una botella de ginebra.

El niño ahora yacía muerto en medio del camino. Sus ojos ahora sin vida aun abiertos, mostraban una mirada de sorpresa y a la vez temor.

* * *

"Toby!!", grito Nellie Lovett, despertándose de golpe, observo de un lado a otro la habitación; el tapiz semi-quemado y la tenue luz de las velas le daban un toque algo espectral. "Toby… donde estas?" pregunto a la nada.

Silencio. Eso no le gustaba.

Se levanto de su silla, salió de la habitación, reviso todo el lugar; aun sin señales del susodicho.

_Thumph, thumph, thumph…_

Los pasos se escuchaban desde arriba, yendo y viniendo de lado a lado. Sweeney Todd seguía despierto.

La Sra. Lovett salió del lugar, miro de un lado a otro la calle. Todo era oscuridad, nada se podía ver.

Acto seguido subió las escaleras que se encontraban a un lado de la puerta. Estas rechinaban por la antigüedad. Ahora se encontraba frente a una puerta, no dudo y decidió abrirla.

El sonar de una campanilla atrajo la atención del Sr. Todd, quien enseguida detuvo su andada y se acerco a la puerta.

"Que quiere ahora, Sra. Lovett?" pregunto.

"Es Toby" dijo Nellie preocupada, "hace horas que salió a comprar comida y aun no regresa"

"Y que desea que haga al respecto?" pregunto el Sr. Todd algo molesto. El niño no le caía nada bien, por alguna razón no confiaba en el muchacho, y mientras más lejos de él estuviese era mejor.

"Oh Sr. T. es que estoy preocupada… Toby no acostumbra a salir y tardar tanto tiempo, normalmente a estas horas el ya está dormido por la ginebra." Respondió ella, "lo mejor sería que lo buscáramos y-"

"Está lloviendo, mujer!" interrumpió fríamente. "Lo más seguro es que el niño haya encontrado algún refugio, después de todo no es estúpido; así que deje de preocuparse, lo más seguro es que ya aparezca mañana en la mañana"

La Sra. Lovett quedo pensativa por un momento. "…creo que tiene razón Sr. T, lo mejor será que espere hasta mañana" dijo tratando de disimular la angustia. "Lamento haberlo molestado" dijo yéndose.

Nellie regreso a su habitación, se echo en su cama, mas no pudo dormir.

Había algo malo en esto, estaba segura de que algo terrible había sucedido.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora jaja espero que les haya gustado…asi que ya saben, dejen review y ya jaja.

byee


	2. Malas noticias

Oh x Lauri… Perdón por tardar mucho en actualizar!! Mejor pasamos al fic de una buena vez xD

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Malas noticias

Al día siguiente, la neblina mañanera cubría las calles.

Sweeney Todd se encontraba sentado en su silla, abriendo y cerrando su navaja; sumido en sus pensamientos de venganza, planeando la estrategia ideal para atraer al juez hacia su merced. Esto duro poco, debido a que se empezaron a escuchar murmullos provenientes de afuera.

"Maldita sea" murmuro el barbero de manera irritada mientras se paraba de su silla y se dirigía hacia las afueras de su barbería. "Esta gente no puede mantenerse callada ni por una hora!" bajo las escaleras, aun murmurando pestes sobre la humanidad en general.

"Oh, Sr Todd"

Sus murmullos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Mrs Lovett.

"Que esta sucediendo ahora? Porque tanto murmullo?" pregunto aun irritado.

"No sabría decirle Sr T.- pero parece que es algo importante, después de todo; es domingo, normalmente la gente está en la iglesia…o algo así"

"Entonces _algo_ paso aquí. Lo más seguro es que las _autoridades_ estén cerca"

"Si cariño, lo más seguro. Pero…"

"Pero qué?" pregunto Sweeney de manera fría. "Esta puede ser mi oportunidad de poder vengar a mi Lucy!" Y sin decir más, se acerco hacia la multitud, escondiendo a su fiel "amiga" en su bolsillo.

"Sr Todd, espere!" Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sweeney se había perdido entre la multitud. _**Hombre necio, nunca hace caso…**_ pensaba mientras se colaba entre la gente, aun llamándolo. "Sr To-" se vio cortada al verlo enfrente de ella.

"Mejor métase a la tienda"

"Porque lo dice? Que fue lo que paso?" su preocupación de la noche pasada había regresado. Y si le había pasado algo a Toby?

"Solo hágame caso y regrese a la tienda!"

Ella ignoro las palabras del barbero y se adentro aun mas entre la gente, hasta llegar a la escena del crimen; entonces fue cuando lo vio…

El cuerpo inerte de un pequeño yacía en el pavimento, los ojos abiertos pero inexpresivos. Una bolsa de papel a un lado y una botella de ginebra rota en el suelo.

"No…" llego a susurrar, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar. "No puede ser….no, no Toby!!" Quiso acercarse más pero alguien la cogió del brazo.

"Le dije que era mejor que se regresara". Era la voz del Sr Todd. "No hay nada que podamos hacer"

"Pero Sr Todd" dijo entre sollozos. "Toby nunca le hizo nada a nadie… el no merecía que le pasara algo como esto!"

Sweeney no dijo nada. Soltó a Mrs Lovett y se acerco a ver el cuerpo más de cerca.

"Es extraño…" dijo Sweeney. "El cuerpo no muestra herida alguna. Sus ojos no muestran ningún tipo de sufrimiento…" su semblante ensombrecía conforme hablaba. "De hecho… no muestran nada"

"A que se refiere?"

"Acérquese a ver"

Nellie se acerco y tomo un vistazo (por mas difícil que se le hiciera). Sus ojos se abrieron del horror al comprobar que, efectivamente, no mostraba heridas. _Sera posible que…-_

"Sucede algo Sra Lovett?" pregunto el barbero. "Esa cara no es normal en usted"

"N-No es nada…"

"A mí eso no me parece 'nada'" la miro de manera sospechosa. "Me está ocultando algo importante"

"E-es enserio… no es n-nada" dijo ella poniéndose aun más nerviosa.

"Sra Lovett" dijo fríamente. "Usted y yo sabemos a la perfección que usted sabe algo que yo no sé. Si esto tiene algo que ver con el bedel o el juez, lo mejor sería que me lo comentara"

"No es eso sr Todd, es que-"

"Es que qué? "

_**Es que me consideraría una loca**__._ "No es nada, enserio… es solo que… que no me esperaba esto y-"

"Y…?" Sweeney Todd no era un hombre paciente, no le gustaba que Mrs Lovett se pusiera así, no le daba confianza.

"Y…y..-"

"Sra Lovett!" dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con el juez Turpin y el bedel Bamford. "Sr Todd…"

"Sr juez" dijo Sweeney conteniendo las ganas de degollarlo. "A que se debe el honor de su presencia?"

"Venimos a hablar con la Sra Lovett, si no le molesta." Contesto Turpin.

"A la Sra Lovett?"

"Así es. Vera, este niño" señala a Toby "lo habíamos visto antes, como ayudante de Mrs Lovett. Tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar a identificar quien pudo haber cometido tal _atroz_ crimen. Ahora, si nos disculpa…" tanto el juez como el bedel acompañaron a Mrs Lovett a la tienda, dejando solo a Sweeney.

_**Maldita sea!**_Pensó mientras regresaba a su barbería. _**Tan cerca y tan lejos. Aunque… podría ir y matarlo en este momento-No! demasiada gente… habría sospechas**_

* * *

Las horas pasaron, ni el bedel ni el juez subieron por una "afeitada". Sweeney aun se encontraba en su barbería jugueteando con su navaja mientras admiraba su resplandor plateado.

Este había sido un día frustrante, no hubo clientes, Mrs Lovett había salido a buscar algún cura para poder enterrar a Toby, y más que nada; tanto el bedel como el juez se le habían escapado… de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando escuchar el sonido de la campana.

"Sr Todd…" dijo Mrs Lovett. "El cura ya está aquí."

La ceremonia fúnebre había sido corta. Mrs Lovett trataba fútilmente de contener las lágrimas, pero cuando paso a decir unas palabras no aguanto más y echo en llanto.

Enterraron al niño en el cementerio detrás de la capilla de la iglesia; Nellie le dejo unas margaritas en su tumba. Sweeney en cambio, no dijo nada; se encontraba muy ocupado pensando en que era lo que Mrs Lovett no quiso decirle esa mañana; el 

porqué había reaccionado de esa manera al ver que el cuerpo de Toby no tenía heridas… Todo eso, era muy extraño.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Nellie había subido a la barbería, como acostumbra, a dejarle la cena al Sr Todd. Y este, como acostumbra, no la comía. Y ya como era costumbre, Mrs Lovett dejo la bandeja de comida en la barbería y bajo de manera resignada; regresando a su casa toda agotada, la hora de la cena había estado mas llena de lo normal, o al menos así lo sintió ella sin Toby ahí para ayudarle.

Se tiro en su silla totalmente agotada, dio un largo y tedioso suspiro, cerro sus ojos y trato de ignorar ese ligero sentimiento de quemadura en el brazo.

Algo le decía que mañana sería un mal día.

* * *

Agh!! Por fin termine el segundo cap!! Pense q nunca lo haría o.O

Pero buee… originalmente lo iba a tener ya para el martes, pero esta semana empecé con mis exámenes finales x.x (curioso, las demás escuelas del país ya estan saliendo de vacas y yo apenas entrando a ellas xD) así que… ya se imaginaran no?

Bueno, sin mas ni mas mejor pasemos a los reviews!! Nwn

**Yooo (xD) – **que bien q te gusto haha y see, ese era el (chan chan chaaan!!) maleficio de la muerte. Y see, desgraciadamente cancelaron Danny Phantom ("Phantom Planet" fue el ultimo capitulo que sacaron… llore ese dia u.u) ahora pasan puras repeticiones ¬¬u

**Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd – **jaja ps…creo q ya para el próximo cap veras quien lanzo el Avada hehe… ta buena tu idea, Swee vs Snape xD (yo le voi a Swee lol)

**NellieLovet – **Yay! Que bien que te gusto! Sigue leyendo hehe que esto se pondrá cada vez mejor… ah, y continua con tus fics q también m gustan xD

**AnnA – Dark-Phantom – **OMG!!OMG!!OMG!! haha see x fin lo lees! Y see, ya sé que estuvo muy corto! Trato de hacer los caps mas largos!! (no es fácil u.uU) haha prometo ya no golpearte con la tetera u.u….o al menos no tanto.

**Verenice – **haha neh, tampoco soy tan buena autora xD, haha esta Meli que tanto anda arruinando las sorpresas ¬n¬ (pagara x esooo) haha prometo seguir lo mas pronto que pueda nwn

**Vaneee - **haha insisto- no soy Tan buena! Y no, en este no piendo dejar las picadas…tanto tiempo xD

**Heartless – **Sempai!! See nuevo fic, nuevo fandom!! No habías visto fics de ST antes?? No sabes lo que te pierdes u.ú… te ordeno que leas mas!! Y quien sabe, tal vez encuentres uno yaoi (en la parte de ingles hay unos cuantos ;D)

**MelDeTodd009 – **ok… que bien que te gusto! n.n

Bueno, esos son todos los reviews… x ahora haha

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!! :D


	3. pesadillas

Bueno, antes que nada perdonen la demora- este cap no se me hizo nada fácil de escribir, de hecho, fue algo estresante (muchas razones, no pregunten x.x…)

Ah, x cierto, quisiera agradecer a Verenice por ayudarme con este cap (Mrs Rivera, you're a bloody wonder!!)

Pero bue… espero que bien haya valido la pena la mentada espera.

* * *

Capitulo 3 - Pesadillas

Los días que siguieron para Nellie fueron un infierno. Los clientes iban y venia, como siempre lo hacían; misma cantidad, mismas ordenes, pero más trabajo. Ahora Nellie no solo tenía que ir y cocinar, sino que también atender.

Noche tras noche caía rendida en el sofá, teniendo apenas fuerza suficiente como para ir por una botella de ginebra para calmar el dolor y poder dormir. Al menos en sus sueños-si así podían llamarse últimamente- encontraba un descanso que le permitía desahogarse de la cruel indiferencia del Señor T, la fatiga de la rutina (cada vez más pesada), y el dolor de la pérdida de su niño.

Pero había ocasiones en las que el dolor no desaparecía, sino que aumentaba. Ocasiones en las que ni en sus sueños podía escapar de la dura realidad, la cual se transformaba en una bizarra pesadilla.

Era increíble como un niño, que ni siquiera era propio, podía echar tierra a su mundo, hasta entonces perfecto. Las cosas ya no eran como antes, y lo que peor era que el señor Todd no había aprovechado la ocasión para darle algún consuelo y /o señal de esperanza, sino que se sumía en la más profunda apatía.

Cierta noche Nellie se recostó como de costumbre, intentando cerrar los ojos y abrir sus sueños.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas, iluminando la cama que mostraba la figura apenas tapada de cierto barbero.

"Buenos días amor" susurró Nellie de manera alegremente. "Que hermosa mañana, ¿no lo crees así?"

"No pude haberlo dicho mejor" respondió Sweeney somnoliento tratando de incorporarse; las sábanas resbalaban suavemente sobre su desnuda piel.

"Voy a hacer el desayuno, cariño." Dijo ella sentada en la orilla de la cama. "¿Deseas algo en especial?"

"Algo en especial…" El se acerco hasta donde ella estaba. "Depende."

"¿Depende de qué?" Nellie sintió un ligero jalón en el brazo derecho, y en cuanto menos se lo esperaba ya se encontraba de regreso en la cama, ahora con Sweeney encima de ella.

"¿Estás tú en el menú?" pregunto él con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Lo dudo mucho pero-"

"No importa" dijo acercándose cada vez más a ella sin borrar esa sonrisa juguetona. "Te tendré de todas formas." Acto seguido empezó a morderla suavemente en el cuello.

"Oh-Swee-Sweeney…"

"¿Sucede algo?"

"¿No podríamos- podríamos dejar esto para mas tarde?"

"¿Mas tarde?"

"Si, digo- No te gustaría que Toby entrara y nos viera así y-"

"Oh, esta bien, mujer, te dejare ir" dijo haciéndose el indignado. "¡Pero no pienses que esto terminara así, Eleanor Lovett!"

Nellie salió de la habitación ligeramente sonrojada.

Hacía ya mes y medio desde que Sweeney había cumplido con su tan ansiada venganza. Mes y medio desde que ambos se vieron en el inevitable "¿ahora qué?". Hacía ya un mes desde que Sweeney Todd y Eleanor Lovett contrajeron matrimonio en una pequeña iglesia a la orilla del mar, cerca de su casa nueva, la cual compraron con los ahorros del negocio y aun les había sobrado dinero suficiente como para comprar un pequeño puesto para una modesta barbería.

Simplemente no podía ser más perfecta la vida.

"_By the sea, Mr Todd. That's the life we're havin', by the sea Mr Todd. Oh- I know you love it…"_- empezó a cantar para sí misma mientras preparaba el café.

Pero el sonido de pasos apresurados que venían de fuera la saco de sus pensamientos. Nellie paso por el vestíbulo y se asomo por la ventana mas no encontró a nadie cerca.

"Que extraño, me pregunto qué habrá sido eso…" se dijo extrañada y siguió con su rutina.

Mas pasos, pero ahora se oían desde adentro y mas apresurados.

"¿Toby?" pregunto acercándose a la puerta de la habitación del susodicho, "¿estás despierto a estas horas?".

Abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia adentro, tropezó y se dio de caída por unas escaleras. Una vez recuperada del golpe, se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Por alguna extraña razón, ahora se encontraba de regreso en la calle Fleet, en el sótano de su antiguo establecimiento.

El horno estaba encendido, alumbrando de manera tenebrosa el lugar. Nell se encontraba rodeada de cadáveres, el olor de la sangre y la carne putrefacta inundaba sus sentidos.

Pero a ella no le asustaba eso, sino que había algo más que hacía que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran.

_No puedes evitar lo que eres._

Seguido de eso, se escuchaba una risa maniaca; una figura se movía entre las sombras. Los cuerpos empezaron a levantarse, todos ensangrentados y algunos hasta faltantes de algunos miembros, estos e acercaban cada vez más hacia donde se encontraba la pastelera petrificada del horror.

"¿Que- que es lo que quieren de mi?"

_Regresa a donde perteneces…_

"No sé de qué… de que están hablando"

_Todo esto es culpa tuya…_

Ella retrocedía lo más que pudiera de los cadáveres, hasta que topo con algo.

O más bien, con _alguien._

"Sra Lovett" dijo otra voz, haciendo que la pastelera se sobresaltara.

Ella volteo, y para su alivio, vio al sr Todd.

"Oh, Sr Todd… que alivio es este, yo pensaba que-"

"¿Que ha hecho?" le interrumpió el de manera severa, agarrándola de los hombros.

"Yo-yo no he hecho n-nada"

"No mienta!" le grito. "Todo esto es a causa suya!"

"¿Que quiere decir con eso?"

"Mírelo por usted misma" respondió el, empujándola.

Ella cayó de espaldas, se incorporo rápidamente (a pesar del dolor de la caída), entonces noto que los cuerpos habían se habían detenido, pero ahora encontraban Lucy pordiosera y Toby ensangrentado entre estos.

"Mire lo que ha causado!" gritaba el sr Todd.

"Yo no hice esto! Por favor… tiene que creerme!" suplicaba mientras retrocedía.

"¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque… porque yo le amo! Lo amo más que nada en el mundo!"

"Usted me ama?" pregunto él con cierto tono ironico.

"Así es, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por usted!"

"Lo siento pero… Le tengo que decir que"- la agarro de la cadera-" yo a usted no" y la aventó contra los cuerpos.

"Sr Todd!!" gritaba ella mientras era arrastrada hacia el horno. "Por favor, ayúdeme!"

Pero sus palabras eran en vano, el solo se quedaba ahí, mirando con una cínica sonrisa.

* * *

"Sra Lovett!" decía Sweeney agitándola. "Deje de gritar que va a despertar a todo Londres!"

""Sr Todd!" grito ella, despertando de sobresalto.

"Tranquilícese mujer! Solo fue un mal sueño."

Nellie quedo perpleja, al ver a Sweeney junto a ella, con una cara que reflejaba cierta preocupación.

"¿Que le sucede? Ha estado así en estos últimos días, apenas y cierra los ojos y empieza a gritar!"

"¿E-enserio?"

"Si, ¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando? Usted normalmente no actúa de esa manera!"

"No es nada, es solo que…"

"¿Es solo que qué?"

"Que… no es nada, creo que la ginebra me está afectando, eso es todo."

"¿Segura?"

"Sí, estoy segura…"

El barbero la miro con escepticismo.

"Está bien, si eso cree que es lo que pasa lo más prudente será que no la moleste mas." Se limito a decir, alejándose.

"Espere!"

"¿Si?"

"…Gracias"

"Sabe que puede contarme lo que sea" Y sin decir más, abandono la habitación.

Nellie no pudo suprimir su sonrisa. Al final de cuentas el si se preocupaba por ella.

* * *

Bueno, con eso termina este capítulo, el cual digo yo que Swee me salió un poco OOC x.x, cualquier cosa, se aceptan jitomatazos xD.


End file.
